


[Podfic] How to Find a Home

by MistMarauder



Series: Soulmate AU (Podfics) [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: “When you get your fool ass kidnapped, I’m supposed to be able to rain down all manner of violence upon those that did it. Otherwise, what even is the point?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Find a Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947867) by [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena). 



> Ah, Hazel. Here it is! Hopefully it'll help you pass the time away! I almost got it posted before Christmas was over, yet I failed. *cries* You already know where I screwed up in this. Lol! Much love, beautiful!! Thank you as always for permission to create this little podfic. *blows kisses*
> 
> (I'm totally half asleep right now, so just let me know if I've missed something while editing this for the final time. That would be just my luck. *shakes head*)

**MP3 Download Links**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/igkqqciagk1krso/Hazel_Athena_-_How_to_Find_a_Home.mp3)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2qgy6TvRlzMd0xYZXBJRGpyZlk)


End file.
